


Strap on, Strap in

by DanTheRonpaMan



Series: Kinky Femdom Kiiruma [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Ahegao, Anal Sex, Belts, Crying, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominatrix, Drooling, Edgeplay, F/M, Face Slapping, Femdom, Human K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Impact Play, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Lab Sex, Loud Sex, Masochism, Mind Break, Moaning, Mommy Kink, Naked Cuddling, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Spit Kink, Squirting, Strap-Ons, fucking on a table, vibrating dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanTheRonpaMan/pseuds/DanTheRonpaMan
Summary: Miu's got this cute little roboticist boyfriend, and there comes a point where she just has to peg him. She's got a moral obligation to destroy his ass- and him being the complete sub that he is enjoys every second of it.Warning: EXTREME dom/sub stuff, big masochist vibes, a LOT of uh... extreme stuff. It's all in the tags... I think.Human!Kiibo, Non-Despair
Relationships: Iruma Miu/K1-B0
Series: Kinky Femdom Kiiruma [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164287
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Strap on, Strap in

"Haah... aahah- Miu!" Kiibo wantonly moans out, his back arching off the inventors table. Every movement, stroke and thrust of her incredible hands is enough to make him cry out. Her movements are all calculated, thought out, and well timed, but at the same time are so fast and fluid that it quickly becomes overwhelming, to the point where she's got to pull back pretty often. It's no problem with her, though, she loves to see him shake and scream and writhe like that.

"Mmhmhmhm, you like it when I fuck your sweet spot like that?" She cooed in his ear, roughly pumping her fingers against his prostate. "You little whore?"

"Ah-hah!" He keened, head being thrown back again. "Yes! Oh gh-god yes! Mmf-ah!- More!" The smaller cried out. He always got like this during sex, but only with her- she knew his weaknesses. He was a screamer. Maybe he was just that incredibly sensitive, or maybe she was just that good. Either way, his legs were starting to shake and quiver and it was making her incredibly fucking horny.

She pulled her fingers out, Kiibo expecting her to dive right back in, but recieving nothing. He whined as she stood up, himself still sprawled out on her table. Miu was a very rich girl, just by her own invention. She had labs all over the place, but none as well used, special, and secluded as this one here. It was in the back corner of some forest, perfect for testing out new inventions without the risk of... casualties. But it served especially good for sexual purposes, as no one would be able to find, hear, or interrupt them here.

Miu looked down at him, clad in only a cute, puffy, slightly oversized hoodie, legs still spread, asshole dripping with lube. It made her womanhood throb, and she just couldn't wait fo fuck him any longer.

The inventor made her way over to the place she'd been storing her special new toy, and made a show of opening it up from its storage compartment. Kiibo watched every part of her move, from her sexy high ponytail, to her beautiful (and admittedly exrremely endowed) chest, to her gorgeous ass and dripping cunt, all the way down to her perfect, toned, long legs. She was in some sort of cybernetic-fishnet lingerie. Kind of like the black straps she always wore, but were a neon-seafoam green kind of color, and with no other clothes to go with it. He couldn't lie, that plus her ponytail was a fit that turned him on immensely.

He heard her chuckle darkly, and he gulped quietly in response. Now that he'd had a minute to re-compose himself, he realized he didn't actually know what exactly she was gonna be... "doing' him with. His breath hitched, and his entire body twitched as she turned around, grinning, invention in hand. Er, both hands

It was big. Dare I say huge. It was ribbed, spiked and textured in a way he knew would destroy him (in the best way possible). His eyes travelled down the length of the shaft, to the harness, and then to some other bits inside. He wasn't exactly sure what those were for.

"Baby, this is gonna be the best thing I have ever done for our sex life. Lemme tell ya about this new invention-" she began, strutting over to him. Her long, nimble fingers glided along the shaft.

"This isn't just any ol' textured dildo, oh no. I've been getting to know your asshole inside out, and this thing is made with every single curve in mind." She began, covering it with lube. Kiibo blushed, and said "W-What!?" Miu chuckled.

"That's right, baby boy. This is the ultimate custom-made-Kiibo-ass-destroyer. Every single hitch and curve and groove is gonna fill your asshole perfectly to the brim. And hey- thats not all it does." She said. She clicked something on the side of the harness, and it started to buzz and vibrate slightly. 

Kiibo yelped. That... that would definitely destroy him.

"That's just the first level of vibration! THIS is what it can really do!" Miu clicked it again, and upon that it went from a slight buzz and shake to a full on dildo-seizure. Kiibo's eyes widened immensely, and they both noticed how much his cock twitched. Miu chuckled.

"Heeheheh! I know how thoughtful you are, so you don't need to worry about me not getting anything." She said, turning the strap to a new angle. She pointed to the other things inside of it. "This isn't just the ultimate pleasure machine for you, its one for me too!"

On closer inspection, it was a(n also admittedly large) dildo that went inside her, and a vibrator on top. "God, this is gonna fuck me so good while I fuck you~!" She keened, her hand going down to quickly rub at herself.

Kiibo was sat up slightly on the table, watching her fit the harness onto her body. He watched as she pulled it up, and after lubing up the dildo shoved it inside of herself with a very satisfied moan.

"Oh? You like watching me fuck myself with something so big?" She asked, coming in close to him and situating them to a better angle. She pushed him back down, and at the same time pulled his legs up over her arms and his ass to the end of the table. She slathered more lube onto the dildo as she kept talking. "You get off to seeing me fuck myself?"

Kiibo whined, and nodded his head. Suddenly, one of her hands grabbed him by the neck and slammed him down. It hurt a little bit, but god be damned if he weren't EXTREMELY into that sort of thing.

"Well, I'm gonna get off to fucking you. I'm gonna fuck you so hard-" she said, the dildo beginning to prod at his entrance. "Your asshole is gonna be fucked and gaped open begging for more."

Those words, and the feeling of it pressed against him, were already enough to make him lightheaded. He bit his lip, and uttered something quietly. The hand on his neck quickly moved up and yanked him by the hair.

"What was that, whore?" She snapped. "Speak louder for your Mommy."

"P-Please, fuck me..." he whined out, looking to the side. The hand in his hair slammed his head back down, and yanked him back up again to look into her eyes.

"Address me correctly when you're talking to me." She demanded, followed by a quick, hard spit onto his face, and a sharp slap. You could practically see the hearts in his eyes as her grip re-tightened on his hair.

"M-Mommy-! P-please!" He whimpered, his head jolting back as the strap-on began pressing inside him. He hissed, and Miu's hand let go of him in favor of guiding it through and rubbing on his hip to ease him a little. Although they did do some pretty extreme dom/sub and masochist stuff, consent and safety was still a number one priority. And she was sure that this was the biggest thing he'd ever taken, so she needed to be sure he could take it. 

"Mmhm, baby boy, you're being so good for me right now..." she said, stroking him a bit and adding even more lube to the strap. You could really never have enough. 

She rocked her hips gently and Kiibo looked downwards with hooded eyes, seeing it pressed against him. It looked even bigger now than it did before, and he whimpered as he felt it start to enter.

With a few more good rocks of the hips, the first part finally popped inside him, all the way to the first heavy ridge. He gasped, and his hips reflexively bounced back and forth a little, getting a feel for the heavy heat inside him. 

"Hhh-Oh god, Miu..." He moaned quietly. His eyes were squeezed closed, brows arched, lips formed in an "o" shape. Miu snickered once again, and began rocking her hips with significantly more force.

His hands made their way to her back, and he started trying to find something to grab on to with little avail. She leaned on top of him more, their faces significantly closer together, but still not enough to touch.

"Baby, you think you're ready to take the rest of it?" She huffed. She was extremely tempted to just fuck the hell out of him right now, but she had to make 100% sure she wasn't gonna permanently destroy him. After all, she wanted to keep this cute little fuck puppet around for pretty much all of the foreseeable future. 

He panted a few more times. "Y-Yes... I think s-so..." he timidly, but honestly answered. He knew what all came with that answer, and he knew that he was ready. She'd prepped him incredibly thoroughly, they were completely all set for this to happen. She grinned and leaned into his hear.

"I love you, baby boy."

With that, she grabbed him by the hips and rammed herself foreward, plunging in what was at least another 5 or 6 inches of cock. His eyes shot wide open and he threw his head back, but no noise actually came out of his mouth. She bucked her hips upwards a few times, and was rewarded with some heavy shudders and his head jolting back up.

"Ngh! Fuck!" He hiccuped, legs twitching. Miu grinned, and shallowly rocked the remaining rest of the dildo into him. He made a deep, gutteral noise with every bit of newfound length to enter him, and then finally, fianlly it was balls deep, all the way in.

They were still for a moment, and Miu watched as Kiibo became quickly adjusted to the dildo. His eyes were hooded and slightly rolled back, and his breathing was deep and heavy. Her hands grazed along his collar bone, and then she remembered that she wanted him out of his hoodie.

She began to pull it up. "Let's get this thing off you, baby... wouldn't want it getting in the way." She said. The movement of her taking it off, and with him aiding her, caused a subtle friction inside him that already had his breath shaking. 

Once it was off, she threw it across the room and raked her long nails against his bare chest. He arched ever so slightly into the touch, and he craned his neck to the side when she leaned down to start nipping at it.

"You ready, baby boy?" She nearly growled, sending shivers down his spine. He nipped at one of his fingers timidly.

"Y-Yes... p-please, fuck me like you said you would." He said quietly, breathlessly. She grinned against his neck, and raised herself back up.

In one fluid movement, her hips snapped backwards, pulling the dildo at least halfway out, and then snapped quickly back in, filling him up again. The pace she set was quick and brutal, and Kiibo reflexively slapped a hand over his mouth to keep from screaming.

She grabbed his wrist and threw it to the side, and then grabbed him by the jaw. Kiibo knew what it meant when she grabbed his jaw like that- she needed to stabilize his head to hit him.

He was met with a quick crack to the face, and then another, and then another. This was something that was a little exclusive to Kiibo- he had a massive thing for being slapped and hit in the face. He still remembered the night he'd finally "told" her, too.

She'd been choking him, spanking him and edging him for at least an hour, and it got to the point where he couldn't hold it back anymore. He begged her to hit him in the face, and when she finally did he busted a nut so hard it damn well could've ripped a hole in space-time.

That was a fun night.

With every slap, he jerked more and more, until he was begging her for more.

"Mhph! Please! Miu- M-More! Harder!" He yelled. He got what he wanted- an extra hard, extra full slap to the face. She yanked his head up close to hers.

"Address me correctly when you speak to me, whore." She spat. Kiibo whimpered, and moaned as she thrusted extra hard into him.

"Mmhmhm! F-Fuck- Mommy! Please! Fuck me harder Mommy, hit me harder! I need it, I need it s-so bad!" He keened, his hips starting to bounce in time with her thrusts. Drool seeped down from his lips onto his chin, and his eyes began to really roll back now. Miu let go of his face in favor of grabbing his hips to thrust into him even deeper. It was getting hard for her to hold back her own moans, the dildo inside her rubbing against her walls in the most perfect way possible.

"Ah-haah-ah~! The-ere! Ohmigodrightthere!!" Kiibo's head was thrown back and his back arched up deliciously as she changed the angle slightly, and she knew that she was hitting all his favorite spots dead on. 

"Mmhmhm! Fuck- you like that baby? You like it when I destroy you like this?" She accentuated her words by pulling it all the way out, and slamming it back in. He screamed brokenly as her pace never slowed. She grabbed him by the hair and pulled his face up, and what she saw made her throb.

He was absolutely destroyed, drool covering his face, eyes nearly closed and rolled back, tear streaks decorating his deeply flushed face.

"MmM~mHmm- More~! P-Pleaase-aaah!" He had a hard time getting the words out, every breath coming out a broken cry and every other qord word accentuated by a yell or a moan. Miu bit her lip, and glanced down at his throbbing cock.

Obviously, she noticed that he was very close to coming. What she had somehow failed to notice was that there was a bulge appearing on his stomach every time she thrusted up into him. 

Her jaw dropped, and any small amount of self restraint she'd previously had was gone. There was nothing but primal, animalistic hunger left. She pulled out, grabbed him by the hips and pushed him back onto the table, and then she herself got up onto the table on top of him. She pushed his legs way up, making his hips rise enough for her to see that glorious gaping hole. She watched it spasm, and watched as the lube dripped down one side. Kiibo whimpered and bounced his hips back and forth.

"P-Please.. keep fucking me, please! I w-was so close..." His hips rocked into nothing, and he pulled at his own hair trying to grasp onto something. Miu licked her lips and lined it back up with his hole again, uttering something about how delicious he was.

She slammed it all the way back in, making them both yell in delight. She watched as Kiibo started back up again, tears falling from his eyes, toes curling, drooling. Her pace was even more brutal, a complete pull out to a complete slam back in. She watched as his stomach rose just a little every time she fucked deep into him, and the pleasure inside her was almost too much.

"Close! M'close! M-Mommy, fuck, Mommyp-please m'socloseimsofuckingcloseplease-!" His words became jibberish as he twitched and spasmed, and seeing that made her nether regions throb intensely.

"You wanna fucking cum? Then do it, bitch! Fuck~!" She yelled, capping with the final thrusts. It only took a few more until he was cumming, entire body racking and cum shooting out onto his face. Like clockwork, she came too, her inner walls spasming around the thick heat inside her.

It took then more than a moment to catch themselves again, both of them a panting mess. She slid the dildo out of him, and seeing his gaping hole again was enough to get her ready for round two.

"Hmhmhm!" She chuckled. "Baby, I just realized that we haven't used the vibration setting yet! Are you ready for round two?" She said. He responded with a broken whimper and she laughed.

Although it may seem wierd, her lab had a second story balcony type thing, and up there she had a bed. There were multiple reasons for it- sometimes she worked long hours here and needed to sleep, and sometimes she just wanted to fuck the hell out of Kiibo on a bed. She hoisted Kiibo up, and he wrapped himself around her like a koala. She carried him up the stairs almost like a baby, and she couldn't lie and say that it didn't warm her heart a little bit. Now wasn't the time for that, though.

She clicked a button on the wall, and the bed swung down from that point. She threw Kiibo onto the bed, and took her hair out of her ponytail. The climb up had seemed to rehabilitate Kiibo at least a little bit, because now he seemed fully aware of what was going on around him. 

Might be good to mention- the headboard of the bed was decorated with an array of sex toys. This bed was predominantly used for sex reasons.

"Turn around." She commanded, a dark grin on her face. Kiibo did as he was told, shivering as he heard her move behind him. He felt the dildo press against him once again, and then just like that it was in. He shiddered and heard Miu laugh, and he could tell she'd probably gotten an idea.

She turned on the vibration, and it was like nothing he'd ever felt before. He jolted forewards, and as he did she slammed him back.

"How dare you try and move off of my cock!" She said, hitting him square on the ass. "Who said you could do that?" She hit him again, hard and rough and oh so delicious.

The vibration from the dildo plus the vibration from the spanking was absolutely incredible. He keened every time a hand came down onto him, and soon she had his ass pulled back swatting at him quick and rough with a massive dildo vibrating harshly in his insides.

"M-Miu! Miu" He moaned, and as soon as he did he knew it was over. All of her movements stopped, and she grabbed his head to get close in his ear.

"What did you just call me?" She coldly asked. His whole body shivered, and he knew he was in for something bad.

"Mommy, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean t-to-!" He tried to speak, but he heard her grab something off the shelf. He was only able to ponder what it was for a moment, until he felt something hard and leather come down on his already red and sensitive ass. 

He screamed with a mix of intense pleasure and pain, and she wasn't stopping there. She turned up the vibration on the dildo and finally started thrusting, hitting him with a belt at the same time.

"AaaAahHah~ FUCK-fuckfuckohmyghhhah-" He shakily moaned at the feeling of the dildo inside him, and screamed at the feeling of the belt coming down onto him.

"How dare you address me like that! Say you're sorry, you ungrateful whore!" She slammed him with the belt again.

"MmMHm! Mommy! I'm s-sorrY~! Fuck! I'm sososorrymomyplEase!!" He sobbed, more broken strings of words following. Tears and drool spilled down from his face, his tongue half lolled out and featured utterly flushed. He gripped the sheets harshly, his back arching as he tried not to cry or cum.

"Fuck..." Miu didn't know if he'd ever been wrecked this badly, and they weren't even done. She felt herself pulse, and she knew that she was getting close. She wanted to try out that maximum vibration.

She threw the belt to the side and turned off the vibration. Kiibo was sobbing and hiccuping, and she wrapped her arms around his waist to reposition him.

"Oh, poor baby, did Mommy spank you too hard?" She cooed, an undoubtable edge of mockery in her voice. "Your ass is so red. I don't think you'll be able to sit for months." 

Kiibo could only hiccup and whimper out something unintelligible. She sat back on the pillows, and put Kiibo facing backwards on her lap. She clicked the vibration onto its maximum setting, and she twitched as it rumbled inside her.

"Maybe this will make you feel better?" She said. With that, she pulled him down fully onto the dildo, and all he could do was scream.

"AH! MOMMY~!" His eyes suddenly opened wide. He'd never felt anything like this in his life. She grabbed him by his body and began sloppily and aggressively fucking into him.

"F-Fuck, Baby! FUCK yes! You're taking my cock so good!" Miu moaned. Kiibo grasped at her behind him, and at this point forming coherent words was a memory of the past.

One of her hands came up to his gaping mouth, her fingers prodding at the inside. He wrapped his lips around them, or rather tried too. Her other hand went up to his collarbone and scratched all the way down, even across his nipple. He jolted into her touch, and soon both of her hands were scratching angry red lines down his chest and assulting his nipples with force. He screamed once she pulled on them roughly, and at that point all he could register is that he was close. He bounced on her cock as best he could.

"CuM! CloseM'cumming!M'gunnacummgunnacummfUCK~!mOMMYMOMMYFU-U-UCK!!" He screamed, and saw white. His mind went completely blank as he came everywhere, cum shooting out as he spasmed. 

"HooOOoh FUCK! Miu was close to follow. She bucked her hips into him one last time as he was cumming, and she fianlly did too. This time, she squirted her juices all over the sheets below them, and now they were both drooling, eyes rolling back.

Once they were finished, Miu quickly turned off the vibration, and got the dildos out of both of them. She set the strap on the floor next to the bed, and looked over at her partner. He was splayed out on the bed, looking utterly and absolutely destroyed.

There was a light setting next to the bed, usually for when she really did want to sleep. The toned the florescent lights to a gentle glow, the lab becoming darker and more comfortable. She turned over to him, and he slowly turned his head over to her.

"Uhm... wuzzat... too much?" She nervously asked. Kiibo's facial features and talking function were pretty broken as of now, but he still managed to muster up soemthing for her.

"Nah... it was perfect." He breathed out, giving her a half lopsided smile. That didn't just warm her heart, it warmed her soul. She wrapped herself around him and snuggled her face into his fluffy white hair.

"...I love you, Kiibo."

"I love you too, Miu."

**Author's Note:**

> Did yall catch when I said "dildo-seizure"  
> I literally cried laughing at that  
> That- might be the funniest thing I have ever written.
> 
> Like... DILDO SEIZURE DUDE  
> A WHAT????


End file.
